All The Little Details
by phoebe4448
Summary: Just a cute songfic about Tohru writing a song for all of her favorite people.


"_TOHRU! Let's have a singing/song writing contest!"_ Momiji's word, still ringing in her head, at the time she had agreed thinking it would be fun, and not wanting to let her little Momiji down. Somehow Momiji had conviced everyone except Kyo to participate, which made her a little sad, she would have liked to have seen him up on stage belting it out, the picture in her head making her giggle just a little. Although, now that she was sitting in front of this blank sheet of paper, she wasn't so sure about the fun part. She couldn't think of anything to write! All she could think about, was how much she could learn about her favorite people from this little contest, and how much she wanted to know about all of them, and how sad she was that Kyo wouldn't be participating because that meant she wouldn't get that tiny window glance into his soul though his writing and singing. A glance that she so desperately wanted, just as she was thinking about this inspiration suddenly struck! For the next hour her pen almost never stopped touching the sheet of paper with all of the lyrics she put down, rearranged, and edited.

**THE NEXT DAY (the contest begins)**

Tohru sat quietly listening to everyone's individual songs, and she just adored seeing all these people she loves pouring their hearts out like this. All of her zodiac friends were here, even the one who refused to sing, Kyo, as well as Hanna and Uo being there as well. It was so nice to see everyone getting along, and thankfully there had been no hugging mishaps yet. Finally it was Tohru's turn to step up to the mike, she brought up her little ukulele and sat down on the provided stool.

"OK, ummm…this is called, All the Little Details, and it's kind of about all of you and how much I enjoy and want learn about you."

_(A/N-If you want to check out the original song it's on youtube, it's called All The Little Details and it's by Orla Gartland)_

_What is your name? _

_I'm not asking to make awkward conversation, _

_I just genuinely want to know you better. _

_Where do you live? _

_I'm not asking to be a stalker, _

_I just want to send you anonymous love letters. _

_What time do you get up everyday? _

_Do you sleep in til the early afternoon, _

_get up at 7am catch the kids cartoons? _

_Do you get scared? _

_Of big dogs, or heights, _

_monsters under the bed, rooms with no lights _

_All these things and more _

_Gotta take them on before I take you on as mine aaand _

_All the little details might not matter to no-one else _

_but i genuinely care, how often do you wash your hair? _

_All the little details might slip past the minds of people who are mean _

_but i really wanna know, _

_are you everything that you seem? _

_What is your favourite food? _

_And what is your number, or would asking thay be rude? _

_do you walk 'round in slippers or solks in your house when no one's there, _

_and do you like your steak, _

_medium or rare? _

_All these things and more _

_Gotta take them on before I take you on as mine aaand _

_All the little details might not matter to no-one else _

_but i genuinely care, are you afraid of bears like me? _

_All the little details might slip past the minds of people who are mean _

_but i really wanna know, _

_are you everything that you seem? _

_Favourite colour, _

_favourite season, _

_favourite number, _

_and the reason _

_you're still standing here listening to me? _

_Cause you've stuck around 'til question 23, _

_so i wanted to know, _

_do you have any questions for me?_

"So, well, yeah…I hope you liked it, you guys have all been amazing, and yours were much better than mine, but thank you for listening to me." She finished, and then walked back to her seat while everyone clapped. She couldn't seem to get the blush off of her cheeks. Then Kyo came over to her, "that was good, you should do that more often." he said while only half looking at her, and then he just kind of walked away. For the rest of the night, as much as she enjoyed watching everyone else perform, she spent her time thinking about Kyo's compliment, and it made her smile.

**So, that's it, I hope you guys liked it, I know it's short and all of that, but I mostly just wrote it to help me get into the writing habit you know. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and maybe someday soon I can come up with something even better, until then, have a great day! (p.s. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song that used)**


End file.
